LIfe sucks, doesn't it?
by iluvmybackpack
Summary: Like seriously how difficult was it to listen to your oldest daughter once, at least once in her fourteen years of life? But noooo my parents just had to go and move-worse they just HAD to go and move halfway across the country! Where is the justice..?
1. Chapter 1

I stared at the empty walls of my empty room while I lay flat on my bed in a empty house thinking about my currently irritating empty life. I kept going through the thoughts in my head…..

**_Like seriously how difficult was it to listen to your oldest daughter once, at least once in her fourteen years of life? But noooo my parents just had to go and move-worse they just HAD to go and move halfway across the country! Where is the justice in the world?? Could they have at least moved close enough where I wouldn't have to call long distances? Do you KNOW how expensive they can be? Like gosh. Not only that but they had to move to the very place where I despise. _****_America_****_. Psh, come on what's so great about it? They chose _****_New York_****_. NEW FRIGGIN _****_YORK_****_. Ok I admit it, it is kind of cool…. and I'm lucky I convinced them not to move to _****_California_****_, like come on who wants to see a bunch of half naked beach blondes running around? _**

**_But seriously, why would anyone want to live in a place where George Bush is the president?! I wish I was back home, Toronto is so much better, heck La La Land is better……_**

"Natalie! Were home, where are you?!" I heard my mom yell, slamming the door behind her. **_Great, there back…_**" Yes ma I'm right here," I replied, barely able to hoist myself off the bed. It never helped that I was quite close to handy capped walking around; I was a walking disaster when it came to anything. I'm probably clumsier than Bella Swan from "Twilight."

I wasn't good at anything apart from reading. Until four years ago came the shock of my life, and my friends', when I was forced to join swimming classes and I was actually able to swim and be GOOD at it, like really good. My mom didn't want me to drown if there was a flood or if my plane crashed in the middle of the ocean. I rolled my eyes remembering there over reactive answer's when I questioned there sanity. Back home I'd made the swimming team even though it's my first year in high school I was close to one of the best swimmers on the team. Too bad I'm not as good on land as I am under water.

"How'd it go?" I asked my mom and sister, coming down the stairs, trying not to trip and fall.

They'd gone around the town looking for the high school I'd be forced to go to, they'd wanted me to come along with them so I could see it along with my sisters but I didn't want to see my personal hell hole just yet. I'd rather keep my brain uncontaminated for as long as possible. It didn't help that I didn't know anybody here. I wasn't familiar with one single person in the whole city apart from my mom and my eight year old sister. How depressing is that?

"It was great!" my sister ran up to me bouncing up and down, barely able to contain her excitement. Well at least _someone's _happy. " My school is so big! There's a park and a big slide and I saw so many kids playing!!" she was grinning like a candy crazed 3 year old. " And guess what, your school's even bigger than mine!" I gave her a tight lipped smile. I am NOT in the mood to talk to a happy person, why can't the world just end? Luckily she finally saw that I was in one of _those _moods and quickly got out of hitting or throwing distance by heading into the kitchen. I heard the refrigerator door open, "mom there's no food! I'm hungry!"

"We'll get some later honey," mom said taking off her jacket and heading into the kitchen. I followed her my shoulders hunched at the thought of no food for the next 4 hours. I love food. " We'll get take out," she noticed my pout and I immediately brightened thinking of Chinese food. My favourite.

"So?" I asked, "how was it?" " It's fantastic Nat your going to love it! It's humongous and I saw a bunch of hot guys there, like seriously they were gorgeous." Luckily Kaitlyn was to preoccupied looking for something to eat to hear the ending of mom's statement. Yes I know, she's my mom, why the heck is she talking like she's 15?

My mother had me when she was 16, and Kaitlyn when she was 22. My _father _left us right after he found out about Kaitlyn. To him he was already,"tied down enough," with mom and me to,"take care of another one." My ass, jerk. Basically we tended to see eye to eye with one another, even though she was strict as hell with me.

"Keep it down!" I hissed. "What?"my mom replied giving me her best impression of a five year old girl caught stealing cookies from the forbidden cookie jar. I shook my head. She can be so...ugh. "Well, as I was saying before your going to love it. It is huge, so much better than your old school, and I hear the curriculum is so much better. They even have a swimming team you can join." Psh, uh huh, right. She was talking like I was actually going to _enjoy _myself. _**She knows I didn't want to move here and to make it even worse she's making it sound like Toronto wasn't important. Ya go on rub it in my face tell me how wrong I was, how great it is here and how much better it is then our house. So what if the house were living in is probably the most beautiful house I have ever seen? So what if my mom, **_**my mom**_**, was working with the head honcho of vogue magazine? So what if...**_-" You start tomorrow." I looked up sharply. _That_ brought me out of my head. "WHAT?!" I quickly got off of the breakfast chair on the side of the long counter, trying to tell myself not to get worked up about it. "Mom," I said trying not to sound as mad as I had with my little outburst. " Why do I have to go tomorrow? We barely just got here." "Oh come on, it's been two day's everything's set up how long do you need?" she asked rolling her eyes. _**Not everyone is as fast paced as you can be,**_ I thought. " Whatever," I said glaring at her heading up stairs into my room.

_**Atleast she has the decency not to follow me up here, **_I thought. _**What am I going to do? **_I finally got used to bitchy girls, the difficulty of fitting in which I hadn't even cared to try and started having fun when we had to move in the middle of the year. _**And that was just Canada. What about here? They probably stuff girls' heads down the toilet and wear skimpy bunny outfits at parties...**_Replaying scenes from,"Mean Girls," in my head I fell fast asleep, slept through the much anticipated dinner, not knowing what the next day held in store for me...

--

**Yay! My very first story! How'd you like it?? Much love to Adali who helped me put up the story and explained the many irritating things about actually putting stories and chapters up. Who knew it could be so hard?**

**Next time on, "Life sucks, doesn't it?**

_**"I couldn't hold back any longer and pretty much blew up."WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! YOU FRIGGIN IDIOT! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS LAUGH?!" "**_

**-iluvmybackpack**


	2. Chapter 2

Last Time On, "Life Sucks, Doesn't It?"…………

**_And that was just _****_Canada_****_. What about here? They probably stuff girls' heads down the toilet and wear skimpy bunny outfits at parties..._**Replaying scenes from, "Mean Girls," in my head I fell fast asleep, slept through the much anticipated dinner, not knowing what the next day held in store for me...

--

I woke up to the sound of the wind howling outside my window and my sister's annoying whining. I rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom grabbing my towel and other necessities needed for taking a shower. After my shower I looked through my closet and decided to wear my plaid hoodie and black skinny jeans, tied my hair into a loose bun at the top of my head, left my bangs the way they were and headed downstairs to have the heart to heart that was expected from mom in the kitchen. As expected mom started straight away. **_Let's get this over with……_**

"Listen Natalie…" my mom started using her," I'm your mother and I care," voice. "I know your upset we had to leave abruptly but this is a really good opportunity for not only me but you and your sister. I promise that I'll try my best in giving you what you need which is one of the reasons as to why I came here in the first place." She leaned against the counter and looked at me closely. "I'm sorry Nat but I need you please try to go through with this, please?"

I grunted letting her know I had listened and said yes. I am _so _not a morning person. "Can we go now?" Kaitlyn asked running up to us. I replied by getting up, hanging the strap of my polka dotted backpack over my shoulder and grabbing an apple, I headed towards the door, putting on my converse. All three of us got into our black ford truck and I was driven off to my doom…

"OH MY GOSH…" I gasped looking up at the school. It was huge! I looked at my mom disbelievingly.

"I tooold you it was big," said my sister every syllable she spoke singing, "I told you so! I told you so!" **_How the hell am I going to be able to find my way to my classes through _that_?_**

"Mom, how-what-never mind," I said sighing. **_I'll manage, I always do. _**"I'll see you guys later," I told them, kissing mom on the cheek while getting out of the truck and heading towards the front entrance of the school. "I'll pick you up after school," called mom. I waved my hand behind my head without looking back, in acknowledgement. Going through the front entrance I headed towards my councilors office to get my schedule and see my way around the school. Immediately I notice how everyone was packed in large groups, **_aw come on! Don't tell me they actually have those retarded cliques! Nope, they have cliques alright……_** I thought looking at the group of kids wearing nothing but black with odd colored hair and silver assortments of jewelry all over their bodies. I hate the typical groups, anybody ever hear about breaking through stereotypes?

I walked through the councilor's office and headed towards the door with the nameplate that said Mr. Morgan and before I was able to knock on the door it was opened and a large African American man grinned ear to ear at me. "Hi," I said grinning back. **_Yay someone who's nice._**

"Hi," I said walking in. "I'm the new student." He sat down and gestured toward the chair across from his desk. As I sat down he said, "Yes, Welcome to Davidson High. We don't often get new students here, Ms……Natalie Roy?" I nodded my head in response, smiling. **_Yup, that's me. _** "I hope you don't mind me giving you a tour of the school and introducing you to your teachers would you? By the way I'm Mr. Morgan." He asked.

"Actually I was hoping you would give me a tour, I can't imagine how I'd be able to find my way to classes…." I gave him my innocent I'm the best student smile. I'm good with parents and teachers-like _really _good. My friend Sandeeps mom hated just about everyone her daughter hung out with, well that was _before _I came along. She practically pushed Sandeep out the door whenever I asked her if she could come to my house or if we could hang out. I mentally snorted, **_parents._** Don't get me wrong I get along with parent's and teacher's all the time, heck I'm _friends _with some of these people, but sometimes they can be so……predictable.

"Shall we get started?" Mr. Morgan asked. Oops, shouldn't have zoned out like that, I could feel the smirk that was on my face. I quickly changed my expression getting out of my seat. "Yes please."

We headed out of the office and walked through the hallways as he showed me all my classes while I looked at the schedule he had given right before we left his office. **_Shit! Gym, aw man! Why is it that I have to go to the 3 floor come all the way down and all the way back up again just for a stupid Science class?! Aww! And I have all the hard classes this semester! Psh, who needs French, English, and Gym? Like I'm going to be running around a track as a 65 year old….._**

"Alright now that you know where your classes are I'll let you just wander and see the rest of the school on your own but make sure you get to class on time, ok?" He smiled down at me. I nodded thanking him. "You'll really like it here Natalie," he waved his hand in the air walking off. I waved back smiling. **_Nice guy……_** I walked down the long hallway at the front of the building just looking around. The girls looked exactly like the girls from my old school. The occasional normal girl, **_thank god there's _**_someone **normal here. **_Wanna-Be's, "cool girls," ect.ect. I walked past the many hallways that branched off through the main hallway occasionally glancing into them I slowly walked—**_WHOA!! Baaack up! _**Walking backwards I looked through the hallway and OMG those are the HOTTEST guys I have ever seen!! My eyes probably looked like big owl eyes and since I was to busy ogling I wasn't able to see the girl who was in front of me tying her shoe laces which is why I was now sprawled over the poor girl. "Oh my god, I am so sorry!" I said to the short girl pulling her to her feet, my cheeks blushing crimson. **_I probably traumatized her for the rest of her life! My friggin chest was shoved in her face! Ugh, why oh why of all days do I have to embarrass myself?! _**

"No problem happens all the time," dang she sounded pissed…I looked at her closely, she was pretty, she was short but had a cute air to her, and here _eyes,_ they were so big! The one that I always envied they were big and green which at the moment were looking _really _annoyed, it didn't help that I was staring.

"Listen, I'm so sorry I'm just new here—and I wasn't watching where I was going—and I saw this _really _cute—" I clamped my mouth shut. **_I did _**_not** just say that! **_The anger that had previously preoccupied her eyes replaced with amusement as she spoke,

"It's alright really, no harm done, so you're new here?" She asked while I helped her pick up her back pack and the textbooks that now lay on the floor. "Unfortunately, yes," I muttered. She looked up at me her face puzzled, I laughed at the expression on her face.

"I just came from Toronto Ontario," her face looked blank so I added, "in Canada, where the caribou live." Her mouth turned into an "O" I smiled. "What grade are you in?" I asked her.

"Freshman, first year. But I've been here since I was born. When did you get here?"

"Few days ago, by the way I'm Natalie" I replied.

"Rachel, wow that was quick, just a few days?" she asked,

"Yup, my mom wanted me to start as soon as possible," I said rolling my eyes.

"I probably wouldn't be able to come to school for at least a week!" she exclaimed.

"Ya but I don't want to miss anymore classes than I already have, although I probably would have been able to catch up," I told her smiling. I was just about to add something until someone bumped into me, causing me to nearly fall over again. **_Dang! I can't seem to get a break at all today! _**Flapping my arms in the air like a bird I tried to catch my balance when miraculously I felt a pair of arms close around my waist steadying me. Breathing in a sigh of relief I turned around to thank my savior. But what I didn't expect to see was a guy who looked quite similar to Michael Jackson, _Michael Jackson?!_ "AAAHHH!" I screeched, quickly walking backwards trying to get away from him which wasn't successful since I slipped and fell to the floor, landing on my butt, with a loud _thump. _Hearing shouts of laughter I look up at Michael Jackson seeing that he was the one laughing. **_Wow, he really is crazy; I wonder how much money Peoples Magazine would pay me if I tell them that now he's scaring freshman girls in high schools……_** I was brought out of my thinking when-my eyes widening in horror- Michael Jackson began to remove his face with one hand, as if he was peeling his plastic skin off, walking towards me slowly, his hand out in front of him as if he was trying to reach out to me. I screamed in terror throwing my arms over my head and screamed even harder when I felt hands on my forearms. The hands pulled my arms away from my face and was about to let out another scream except it caught into my throat when I saw that some guy, heck a _really cute_ guy, was laughing down at me so hard that I thought he was going to start crying any second that's how hard he was laughing.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE!" He practically looked like he was about to fall from laughing so hard, he almost sounded hysterical. Helping me up he grabbed my hands pulling me to my feet, I stifled a gasp, his hands were so _cold! _Ignoring the feeling of ice on my skin I tried to control my anger, impatiently waiting until he calmed down, tapping my foot in annoyance I crossed my hands over my chest looking at him blankly. He seemed to notice that I hadn't spoken yet and stopped laughing, I noticed a group of guys settled behind him also doubled over in laughter and notice Rachel just behind the so called, "Michael Jackson," person, a look of disgust on her face. I couldn't hold back any longer and pretty much blew up at him.

"**WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! YOU FRIGGIN IDIOT! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS LAUGH?! NOT ONLY DID YOU JUST GIVE ME THE BIGGEST SCARE OF MY LIFE, BUT YOU PROBABLY GAVE ME A BRUISE THE SIZE OF ****TEXAS**** ON MY ASS!! YOU INCONSIDERATE, LOW-LIFE, BASTARD!!" **I nearly slapped him bringing my hand up to his face but he caught it quickly. **_Shit that was quick! _**My eyes widening just a tad, I tugged my hand out of his firm grasp-breathing hard, face flushed-spun around, grabbed my back pack off the ground where it had fallen and briskly walked off in a huff. Not to quickly though, I didn't want to fall again. Which is probably why Rachel was able to catch up to me.

"Are you okay?" She asked, she sounded concerned. Too bad I didn't give a rat's ass at the moment.

"Do I look or sound okay to you?!" I pretty much snarled at her. But I stopped immediately after I realized I was being rude to the only person I knew here, who was being _really_ nice to me considering I nearly gave her a concussion earlier. Turning to her I apologized, "Sorry Rachel, guys are just jerks sometimes," I tried not to glare since it wasn't her fault that the, "inconsiderate, low-life, bastard," was so stupid.

"It's okay I understand. Guy's are so dumb," she looked at me sympathetically.

"Ya and they always tend to be dumb towards me," I said rolling my eyes, anger slowly draining out of me, not annoyance though, I would probably slap him a few times across the face if I could. Which reminded me of the time I kicked my best friend in the nuts because I was being," taught," how to be mean. Don't ask.

"What's your first class?" she asked me. "I have English."

"Uhhhh, I have," I quickly looked through my schedule. I can be so forgetful, I just checked before looking through the school. "English as well, with some guy named Mr. Ross," I told her looking up when she squealed raising an eyebrow. "ME TOO!!" I laughed hooking my arm through hers, and walked up to the third floor to meet our teacher.

--

**Woot! Woot! Second chapter is done! Sorry it took so long I wanted it to make it longer and wasn't sure about what I should do in it.First of all I'd like to say I have nothing against Michael Jackson he is a GREAT _musician, _one of my favorites.Not so sure about how he is as a person. If anyone ever has ideas on how I should continue the story let me know, I'll try my best in adding it to the story, feedback is always appreciated and thank you for reading!! **

** -iluvmybackpack**


End file.
